In the information age, individuals and organizations may quickly and easily share, access, and disseminate high volumes of digital information. For many individuals and organizations, the ease with which information may be electronically disseminated is empowering. However, the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access via a variety of computing devices may pose unique challenges for individuals and organizations concerned with preventing the loss and/or exposure of sensitive data. Individuals and organizations are therefore increasingly looking to data loss prevention (“DLP”) solutions to protect their sensitive data.
Traditional DLP systems may use proxies to intercept and scan outgoing data to prevent sensitive data from leaving local protected networks into the wider Internet. Unfortunately, the high volume of network traffic common in modern environments may place a significant strain on computing resources as traditional DLP systems scan all data that passes through proxies. Furthermore, DLP systems may scan irrelevant data and thereby increase the chances of false positives while wasting misdirected computing resources. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for data loss prevention.